


In the name of Love

by Nicosxh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autism, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicosxh/pseuds/Nicosxh
Summary: "Eu faria qualquer coisa em nome do amor que sinto por você."





	1. Chapter 1

O som dos cascos do cavalo ficando mais forte ao galope se intensificando para os cinco lances que antecediam a partida para alguns segundos de vôo, e então a retomada que garantiria ao conjunto, a medalha de ouro. Então subia ao nível mais alto do pódio, o homem de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis. Victor Nikiforov conseguia alcançar mais uma vez o 1º lugar em mais uma competição de altíssimo nível.  
Se fosse há alguns anos atrás, todos ficariam perplexos ao verem um russo no lugar do pódio onde normalmente ficaria um inglês, holandês ou americano, afinal a Rússia nunca fora uma potência no hipismo, o que inclusive serviu como um dos motivos para que o homem deixasse o país.  
Ao final do dia, Victor guiava seu puro sangue de pelos castanhos em direção ao transporte que o levaria de volta a cidade onde ambos viviam. Alguns atletas estranhavam o fato do russo ir junto do animal, que passava a viagem toda ou boa parte dela dormindo, devido a um remédio que Victor dava para que ele pudesse dormir e não se estrasse tanto.  
Uma parte dos atletas de hipismo não era lá a mais amorosa com seus cavalos, alguns só os viam na hora de treinamentos e competições, deixando-os apenas nas mãos dos tratadores. Isso era alo que não entrava na cabeça de Victor, que tinha três cavalos e os amava a ponto de se colocar a frente de uma bala para os proteger, e isso era uma coisa pela qual era ele era muito reconhecido, todos podiam ver a conexão existente entre o russo e seus animais nas pistas e fora delas.  
Já de volta a sua cidade, Victor saiu do transporte acompanhado de Pristin, seu cavalo, para então o levar para um banho, e enfim para sua baia, para que tivesse seu merecido descanso.  
Era final de tarde, haviam poucas pessoas pela hípica, e menos ainda dentro das pistas. O russo estava sentado na arquibancada do local, observando o pôr do sol, que ficava lindo dali. Ele suspirou aliviado, achava extremamente confortável ficar ali após três dias de competição, já que a hípica era praticamente sua 2ª casa.  
Na manhã seguinte, Victor já estava logo cedo com o veterinário, checando a saúde de Pristin, para ter a certeza de que estava tudo certo com aquele que havia lhe garantido uma medalha de ouro no dia anterior. Após o veterinário dizer que estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem, um funcionário do local avisou ao russo que havia uma mulher com um rapaz, o procurando para aparentemente lhe pedir algo.  
Victor não pôde deixar de estranhar, afinal, ele não sabia de jeito nenhum quem poderia ser, não conhecia muitas pessoas naquele lugar, por mais que já estivesse há anos ali. Ele caminhou lentamente pela hípica, pensando no que poderia ser. Não dava pra negar que estava um tanto curioso.  
Ao chegar a pequena cafeteria do local, onde se encontrava a mulher. Com cabelos castanhos, os olhos puxados em tom de chocolate e cobertos pela armação azul de seus óculos, o rapaz que a acompanhava chamou a atenção do atleta, que ficou estagnado com tanta beleza e encanto. Victor acreditava nunca ter visto alguém tão bonito como ele antes.  
– Senhor Nikiforov? – Teve então sua atenção chamada pela mulher ali presente.  
– Sim?  
– Peço perdão por estar te incomodando, mas gostaria de saber se poderia ajudar meu filho... – Ela falou, dando uma rápida olhada para o moreno de óculos que estava concentrado em um caderno, onde parecia estar desenhando algo.  
– Ajudar? O que quer dizer com isso? – Victor perguntou um tanto confuso.  
– Bem...Meu filho é autista, num grau um tanto alto, ele tem 23 anos e nunca havia expressado nada, nunca até ver você na televisão alguns dias atrás. – Então as coisas fizeram sentido para o russo, que havia reparado que o belo garoto não havia expressado algum interesse no que acontecia ao seu redor.  
– Quero dizer, não sei se o interesse dele foi em você ou no cavalo, mas vim mesmo assim, afinal, aqui tem os dois... – A mulher completou, fazendo uma leve carícia nos cabelos do filho.  
– Olha, eu não sei se sou a pessoa certa pra ajudar, sou um tanto ocupado e sou péssimo lidando com as pessoas, sabe...? Não é por mau, mas eu tenho medo que acabar piorando as coisas pra você e para seu filho. – Victor explicou, passando a mão por sua nuca, enquanto desviava o olhar por alguns segundos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Victor estava em casa, sentado em sua cama de frente para o notebook, onde fazia diversas pesquisas sobre autismo, o pedido daquela mulher havia o deixado bastante pensativo, queria poder ajudar o garoto que tanto havia o encantado naquela tarde, mas o medo de fazer besteira era grande demais. O russo não tinha a menor habilidade para lidar com pessoas, ainda mais pessoas como o moreno, que exigiam uma cautela maior. O papel que lhe fora dado não saiu de sua mão, estava sempre a olhar para ele, querendo ligar e dizer que havia mudado de ideia, mas a insegurança impedia, e isso o atormentava intensamente.  
O atleta não teve uma boa noite de sono, foi bombardeado com os próprios pensamentos, o que o fez ficar acabado na manhã seguinte. Lutou contra o cansaço para que enfim pudesse se levantar e começar a se preparar para mais um dia de trabalho. Além de atleta, Victor também treinava Yuri Plisetsky, um jovem de 16 anos que estava demonstrando ser um atleta de alto nível, assim como o russo de cabelos prateados.  
Chegou na hípica com 15 minutos de atraso, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação do pequeno loiro que já o esperava na pista junto de seu cavalo de pelos acinzentados.  
– Está atrasado. – Yuri falou ao mais velho, sem muita gentileza.  
– Eu seeei, mas me dê um desconto, Yuri...Tive uma noite de sono péssima! – Victor exclamou, passando o braço pelos ombros do mais novo como se fosse se apoiar.  
– Eu não ligo, você te que chegar no horário e ponto final. – O loiro respondeu, se afastando para então regular os estribos e montar em seu cavalo.  
– Cruel!  
Victor passou uma série de aquecimentos para Yuri, e enquanto o jovem os realizava, o de olhos azuis pensava, ainda no moreno do dia anterior, chamando a atenção de seu atleta.  
– Victor, você deveria estar prestando atenção em mim, não? – Yuri perguntou grosso ao terminar os exercícios.  
– Ah, eu estou prestando atenção!  
– Não, você ta aí viajando legal, isso sim.  
– E você deveria estar prestando atenção no seu cavalo e no que está fazendo, não em mim. E pelo amor de Athina Onassis, ajeita essa postura que está horrível. – Victor falou um tanto impaciente, vendo o loiro se ajeitar na sela do cavalo enquanto bufava.  
O treino de Yuri seguiu normal, o jovem realizou alguns saltos enquanto Victor ia o instruindo no que deveria trabalhar. Os dois russos tinham uma relação um tanto esquisita. Plisetsky tinha uma personalidade difícil, tratando Nikiforov com um tanto de grosseria, mas no fundo gostava de verdade do mais velho.  
Já passava das 11 horas quando enfim terminaram o treino e foram sentar na cafeteria para que pudessem comer algo.  
– Yuri, posso te fazer uma pergunta hipotética?  
– Hum?  
– O que você faria se uma mulher te pedisse para ajudar o filho autista dela, que aliás é incrivelmente bonito e te faz quase perder o ar?  
– Isso não me parece hipotético, Victor. – O loiro falou, erguendo os olhos para que pudesse ver o mais velho.  
– Mas é sim!  
– Pare de mentir, você não tem capacidade para pensar uma coisa dessas sozinho.  
Victor então suspirou, tirando o pequeno papel no bolso e mostrando para o mais novo.  
– Uma moça veio aqui ontem e pediu para que eu ajudasse o filho dela...Ele era tão lindo, Yurio, acho que estou apaixonado!  
– Como pode estar apaixonado se nem falou com ele?  
– Quem disse que eu não falei com ele?  
– Você disse que ele era autista, e se a mulher precisa de ajuda sua, imagino que não seja algo banal.  
– Não importa, eu posso simplesmente estar apaixonado, oras! – Ele exclamou, fazendo o loiro bufar.  
– Victor, você é péssimo lidando com pessoas que não sejam você mesmo, não sei se seria capaz de ajudar sem fazer alguma merda.  
– Você é tão gentil...  
O russo mais velho foi para casa mais cedo, ainda pensativo. Victor não estava se reconhecendo, não era de seu feitio passar tanto tempo pensando na mesma coisa. Ele fez mais algumas pesquisas, tentando entender ao máximo sobre o problema do moreno e de como poderia ajudar. Sentia que precisava um conselho, mas que viesse de um adulto sensato, não de um garoto rebelde de 16 anos. Se levantou então da onde estava sentado, indo em direção a saída de seu apartamento, pegando o elevador em seguida, apertou o botão do 15º andar e esperou impacientemente a chegada.  
Victor nem tocou a campainha ou coisa do tipo, só saiu entrando no apartamento 1504, encontrando aquele suíço loiro que usava óculos arredondados, sentado no sofá, vestindo um roupão vermelho enquanto bebia algo que parecia champanhe em uma bela taça. O russo caminhou em direção a ele, sentando-se ao seu lado.  
– Você não consegue ter modos, não é mesmo, Victor Nikiforov? – Falou o tal suíço.  
– Bebendo as 15 horas da tarde, você não aprende nunca, Christophe Giacometti? – Respondeu sorrindo para o amigo.  
– Enfim, o que o traz a minha a minha casa, querido amigo?  
– O elevador. – Disse o de cabelos prateados, ouvindo Chris suspirar enquanto provavelmente revirava os olhos verdes cobertos pelas lentes de vidro.  
– Bem, Chris...Preciso de um conselho sobre algo. – Victor falou retomando o ar sério de volta.  
– Do que se trata?  
O russo explicou toda a situação ao melhor amigo, que parecia pensativo com tudo aquilo.  
– Aaah Vitya, você sabe que pra ajudar tem que saber algo sobre autismo, certo? – Chris falou, olhando nos olhos azuis do russo ao seu lado.  
– Claro que sei, e já estou fazendo diversas pesquisas para poder entender tudo!  
– Isso já é algo. Você não é nem de longe a pessoa mais compreensiva do mundo, mas sabe...Se quer o ajudar de coração, basta você se esforçar, eu acredito que possa fazer isso, ainda mais pela forma que falou do garoto. Eu acredito que você consegue. Apesar de Victor Nikiforov ser meio egoísta, ele tem um grande coração.  
– Chris...Obrigado.  
– Era isso que você queria ouvir pra tomar suas decisões, não era?  
– Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter! – Exclamou abraçando o suíço, que ria um pouco.  
– Eu sei que sou, amorzinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olaaá, aqui está o segundo capítulo, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro sz  
> Aliás, peço perdão por estar tão curtinho, eu juro que tento fazer maior ;;  
> Espero que gostem ♥


End file.
